


Desire

by Lauran41



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauran41/pseuds/Lauran41
Summary: The growing desire between Katniss and Peeta, pre-epilogue.





	1. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss and Peeta find themselves, and it's real.

_I like to touch your body in complete darkness, when I can’t see the scars. I’m sure of where they are, and I know by heart the neat lines of lightning pulsing just above your nipple. I can find, as if by instinct, the swirls on your shoulder where it appears a serpent twists, or maybe a dragon. When I pull you to me, taking you until we’re spent and quiet on the sheets, I love to kiss the pictures on your skin. They’ll last until you’re seared to ashes; whatever persists or turns to pain between us, they will still be there. Such permanence is terrifying. So I touch them in the dark; but touch them, trying._

This summer is long and hot and humid and kissing Peeta has become consuming. My cheek lays on his bare chest as it is too sticky to try and sleep wearing anything but our underwear. I nuzzle into his soft chest hair while he lightly traces the lines of my spine over my thin undershirt and I want his fingers to touch my skin. I tip my chin up to look at him and the moonlight from the open window radiates along his skin so it glimmers. My lips find purchase on a scar that runs down from his throat to his left nipple. My tongue slips out of my lips as he moans lightly and I taste salt and I breathe him in – he fills my lungs and I burn and ache and too many frank conversations with Johanna lets me know I want him in my body – he wants to too as he his hard along my thigh. My mouth opens and I gasp once his fingers have slid up inside of the thin material that covers me and he finally touches my skin. His voice low and throaty whispers a quiet _Katniss_ into my neck and I shiver and vibrate.

 

Under my stretched undershirt, his index finger traces a scar that twists across my ribs that leads up to the underside of my right breast. My breath comes in short bursts and I wait for what he will do when his warm finger finally circles my nipple, hardened by desire and I moan louder than he did and I shush myself by capturing his bottom lip between mine. His breath is warm against the skin of my cheek and our kisses are not the practiced ones from before or comforting recent ones but messy and sloppy and perfect and between my legs throb and ache as his hand now fully cups my bare breast and his tongue slips into my mouth and I suck on him greedily. He licks underneath my tongue and pulls back and his beautiful blue eyes are dark and they have a question in them so I answer the only way I can because words catch in my throat. My hand slips from his chest down slowly past the coarser hair below his belly button and finally I can feel _him_ hot and heavy in my hand and that’s all I need to do before his shorts are shucked down and I lift my hips to slide mine down too and his mouth is at my throat and rolling up my undershirt over my head as he rolls us so we fit and we can feel everything each other and our skin slides against skin and our scars match to make pictures and I open for him all I am is the ache and the throbbing and heat.

 

His eyes catch mine again and now no question only a furrowing of his brow over dark eyes and I wonder who he talked to if he did and how will he fit inside me but he tries and I open and open and the pinch makes my lips pull and I need to wrap myself up in him with my arms and legs and everything I am and the only thought I can think is _Peeta Peeta Peeta Peeta Peeta Peeta_ and I think I pant his name in his ear and his shoulders shake as he pulls and pushes slowly inside my body and the ache is full and now there is fire I am the girl on fire again within. And it is so real so very real and the sweat is forming in between our bodies and we smell of salt and heat and sex and his body is shaking and he is bigger and hotter inside me and grunts out my name into my neck and I feel feel feel it so real inside of me there is warm wetness and he is overcome and I hold him tighter and its real and _Peeta Peeta Peeta_.

 

Once his breathing calms, his fingers find me while his warm mouth takes in my nipple still hard and aroused and he strokes and suckles and my back arches off the bed and a shock like electricity is shooting between and down my legs and up to my heart and it is too much and perfect and nothing I could do for myself yet and I cry out his name loudly and he shushes me with a smile and a deep long kiss. My legs shake as he pulls free of me and he rolls over to his spot on our bed and even though we both have sweat cooling on our bodies and his fluid is sticking to my thighs I resume my place with my cheek over his heart nuzzling against his soft chest hair with his hand trailing the length of my spine and he speaks and with all the love I can put into my response I tell him _Real_.


	2. Tamed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss is surprised by Peeta after a hunt.

 

_I thought I was so tough, but I was gentled at your hands. I cannot be quick enough to fly for you and show that when I come, I come at your commands. Even in flight above I am no longer free: You sealed me with your love. Your words have stayed me. As formerly, I would run and fly, but now only want to feel. In my possessive thought, of catcher and of caught upon your words. You but half civilize, taming me in this way. Through having only eyes for you I fear to lose, I lose to keep, and choose tamer as prey._

I am home from the woods and I drop my kills inside my bag inside the threshold when my eyes see him waiting for me and before I can ask him why he is home at this time his arms pick me up over his shoulder like a sack of flour and brings me to then lays me on the softest sofa we have. My eyes and face must show mirth at his carrying me like so much of his bakery goods but the laugh is caught in my throat at the naked desire I see in my man’s eyes. Peeta kneels in front of me and unwinds me from my boots – untying them leisurely to my braid – untying it and picking out a leaf and a small branch and brushing my hair with his fingers. He is kissing my neck and the valley between my breasts once he begins to undo buttons and lower buttons reveal more skin for him to kiss and lick and I am no longer thinking of laughing as a current races down my skin and blood raises to it as I blush and flush to his touch and desire tilts my head back and spreads before him to allow him all of me.

 

Peeta licks his lips and now I see the hint of a smile on his face because oh he has me wanting him as he wants me enough to leave work to be with me and I can’t help but let my lips turn up and I invite his kisses along my thigh as my clothes slide off my body and he teases me – his kisses are not anywhere near where I want them and I groan in frustration. He licks his lips again and he is taunting me with his wet full lips so I grab his shoulder and tuck my leg around his bad one to pull him down into the soft sofa because he has too many clothes on.  The change in positon has his eyes widen with shock, then darken again with desire when my hands slide up his stomach then chest rolling his shirt up as I do and his hair musses and he is even more beautiful with messy hair and darkened blue eyes and I remember I am naked and straddling his jeans where he is hard and hot and I need him naked _now now now._

 

I kiss his full wet lips and slide down to kiss his throat to distract myself while I move enough to try and touch him and my hand cups him hard and it is enough to get Peeta moving to get his own pants off but they catch on his leg so I toe them off for him. My hand can finally touch him and now I tease him stroking only lightly while sucking at his neck just behind his ear and he pants and moans and his eyes close lost in sensation. I stop because the ache and throbbing – my body needs him and he looks at me in my eyes and this time I smile for him as I sink down and we both cry out in relief because the teasing is over. I ride him with wild abandon and I know my angle is just right to make me come soon very soon and his warm large hands are holding my breasts and his thumb makes circles around my hard nipples and he tips his head just close enough for his beautiful warm mouth to take a nipple and suck and bite and I come with a loud cry and I can’t remember if I shut the door and I don’t think I did or really care as my orgasm has my head hung back so my hair sweeps his legs and my words are unintelligible as I try to say his name and love and everything I feel.

 

I am still riding my high but I’ve stopped moving so Peeta’s big warm hands slide down my body and rest on my hips and while I am still arched on him and he begins to thrust up and two strong strokes in I am flying again. My hands find his to clasp around my hips and our fingers intertwine as he thrusts and thrusts and I nearly cry with pleasure. I raise my head for my eyes to meet his for an instant because he is watching us together where we are joined and watching my breasts bouncing from his movements. I know he’s going to come soon so I move my body with his and I want him to fly with me and his beautiful mouth is panting curses and then he throws his head back and scrunches his eyes shut and his hips jut hard and he is yelling my name and Peeta is gorgeous in this moment when his orgasm overcomes him and after my orgasm fades I fall to his chest. My hands find themselves entangled in his sweaty curls and his are stroking my back as we sigh and catch our breath. I murmur my love into his ear and he smiles sweetly and I know for certain that I left the door open because I took the cat out this morning when I left and Buttercup has found a spot on the couch and is purring above us. I smile into Peeta’s chest and hope that Haymitch was drunk out of his mind or we will never live this down.

 


	3. There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peeta wakes from a flashback.

_A bug lands on my man’s forearm. Harmless, it isn’t deadly at all; makes his muscle flutter— the one that gets his hand to hold mine, or ball into a fist, or pull at his hair. It’s a ladybug. My man is asleep — at ease, or plotting like the bug. Or maybe the bug is a blowfly — eating my beautiful man’s tan from his pretty arm. My man swats it without waking, as if he’s dreaming of an enemy, or me. When my man isn’t asleep he’s at ease. No, he is not asleep. He’s wide awake and wants to tell me I’m wrong. Blowflies don’t eat skin, they lay eggs on skin. He knows all about blowfly larvae. They used them to clean war wounds, my man says in that cold way, with his cold mouth. He’s eaten plenty of bugs before. At night, over there. Over there, they’re everywhere._

Peeta wakes suddenly with a shout his voice echoes in our quiet house. He sits up and he his shaking and I have rolled off of him unaware that Peeta has sat up until my sleep addled brain is firing again and my adrenaline pumps with the knowledge that he is in need of me to soothe him. I swing my leg over his thigh and straddle his shivering body and he is clenching his jaw tightly so I wrap my small body over his larger one and I wish I was bigger in times like these. I press my mouth to his ear to whisper _not real not real_ to whatever horror woke him up and is still playing behind his eyes which are steel grey. I move to kiss his lips to let them loosen his firm frown to bring him back to me. Against his lips I breathe into him _not real not real not real I’m real I’m real I’m real_.

 

His hands grip my hips firmly not to hurt me so I know he’s not _that_ far gone. He is also kissing back with increasing fervor and as my nightgown is pushed up around my hips I can feel that he is not experiencing pain – at least not physical. His tongue is licking inside my mouth and as these deep kisses always do, my body reacts and my legs open and the soft, thin cotton of my panties are rubbing against him pressing against the delicious hardness of him and now I want and need and burn and before I can even press harder to pleasure myself against him his hands on my hips tighten and he uses his strength to pick me up and toss me down onto our bed with enough force to make me bounce.

 

Once I settle his hands are on me and my nightgown is pushed up past my breasts and my panties are slid down my legs and before I have time to question his motives his arms capture my legs and his mouth is hot in between them and his tongue dips and curls inside me. I want to squirm or even push closer but his arms are tight around my legs and his shoulders are keeping me from tilting my hips closer. His eyes meet mine and they are still steel grey and maybe he wasn’t out of his nightmare as much as I thought as he bites my inside thigh hard enough that I know there will be a mark and he licks down me again and murmurs that I taste real and sucks my clit into his hot mouth and I come almost silently because it was so startling. Peeta bites my other thigh and pulls me up off the bed so his tongue can be deep inside me as he flicks and curls his tongue and I’m calling out his name _Peeta Peeta Oh Oh Peeta_ and this orgasm is strong and powerful and I’m loud and his name is a shout until my voice is hoarse.

 

Peeta begins kissing up my stomach and catches my breast in his mouth and sucks and even though I just experienced two wonderful orgasms, my desire for him is unabated. He takes my other breast and sucks there too and I can’t believe I am throbbing again wanting him so I wait until I meet his eyes and see that they are blue again. My legs open to allow him to fall between them and he his hot and hard on my thigh and I smile and tell him _I love you real I love you so much my darling Peeta_ and he breathes into my ear as he slides slowly inside of me how much he _needs me loves me wants me and that is very real_ and our lips meet to seal our words.

 


	4. Fixed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss's nightmares still haunt her.

_I want the hole in my ear to be quiet and inside the hole in my ear to be quiet and I want it to tell me what to do or I will go to my lover’s mouth and say oh my quiet I am coming and tell the quiet how its kingdom should be made through the quiet has already eaten me because the quiet loves me and the lover love me and why must the quiet be so quiet and why can’t the quiet have a cock and where is its violet mouth its ten fingers with which to fix me and where is its belly breathing and Oh I want to be fixed but I am already fixed why don’t I feel it._

I’ve been having nightmares off and on of war and death and burning children and _her_ for years but this has been every night for two weeks and I haven’t been out of bed now for nearly three days I burrow deep and feel and don’t feel and I know that guilt of how Peeta has been ignored by me makes me take the covers over my head until breathing is difficult. I feel and I don’t feel. Peeta has bathed me, fed me, dressed me and I feel and don’t feel.

 

He is home early again and there is more guilt not only taking him away from the bakery but from our District too who needs his bread. I hide my face in the heavy blanket that I am currently curled under. Peeta has brought fresh cheese buns and I am almost hungry for them or for him because it has been two weeks and we need each other to survive and he leaves the food and goes to run me a hot shower and when I can see steam coming from the bathroom he comes for me and my strong man lifts me easily and I have to wonder as he undresses me so I ask how _he can take care of me like this_ and he says _that’s what you and I do_ and he’s right though I haven’t been taking care of him lately.

 

Peeta is just about to place me in the shower when I am pulling at his shirt because I need him near me and I see a hint of a smile in his face and I try to think about him smiling lately and I know I’ve worried him. I step in the warm, large shower and he drops his pants and follows me and I am taken a back a bit because I don’t see him naked and standing often and he is so beautiful. He backs me into the water which rolls down my body and hair and I sigh because warm showers and baths do relax me as he knows and Peeta turns me and lathers my hair and I love when he does this and the suds slip down my body so I let the water wash them away. I help them along and I realize Peeta his stopped running his fingers through my hair and I realize he is watching me touch myself help wash the suds away.

 

I know this look and his desire is palpable and I need him _need him_ so much and after the suds have rinsed from my body I tip on my toes to begin to wash him and lather his hair and I can tell he is trying to keep his desire in check believing me unwell but I need him and he is so very beautiful. I trail the suds down his body and his reaction is perfect and he moans a little then he gasps louder when I take him in my hand. My perfect beautiful man who loves me to live when I can’t and I want and need and _feel_ so much in this moment. It lift my head to kiss him before I drop to my knees and the tile is hard but so is he and I taste him and his warm weight lays on my tongue and I tilt my head to slide him in and his moans and gasps are music that lets me take him in deeper. My hands run along his thighs and I lick and suck and slip him in and out of my mouth and it’s not long before his swells on my tongue and his moans turn to groans and suddenly he slaps his hand along the tiled shower wall and I know he’s close. I want to taste him and swallow him whole but he pulls me up and kisses me and comes on my stomach crying out my name. I hold him through it and pet his wet hair and he tells me how much he loves me and we wash and he wraps me in a thick towel and I dry him off. We cuddle still naked back in our bed eating cheese buns and I’m smiling again.


	5. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katiniss isn't feeling well.

_I know my leaving the table mess with my bowl spilled into your bowl: stew and bread crust crumbled. You push me back into bed. More whispers of “Katniss” and “fuck.” Breathe you tell my ear and you circle inside me; your curls a damp wind and your hands run the circuit of my limbs. I interrogate the air, smell our sweat; your body. And your mouth: sugar and bread. The nudge of your tongue behind my top teeth. To entirely finish is water entering water. Which is the cup I take away? More turning me. Less your arms reaching around my back. You ask my ear where I have been and my body answers, all over as I come._

 

This summer is sweltering and I am uncomfortable and sweating no matter how many cool showers I take. The humidity feels close and it’s too much to make me want to go out to hunt. I am lethargic only drinking water and cool drinks but I can hardly eat. Peeta has been leaving earlier and earlier to bake before the sun rises because the humidity makes it impossible to keep the ovens running. I am waiting for him to come home which he should soon so I lay on our bed in my underwear and bra with my braid tied up off my neck and a cold cloth on my forehead.

 

I hear him come in downstairs and pause before he comes upstairs to find me. I know he sees that the dishes we left last night to make love are still there. He strips down to his underwear and lays beside me asking me if I came downstairs today. I answer no and toss the now warming cloth as I look at him and his blue eyes are trying to look irritated but we are almost naked so he is distracted by turning to me to kiss me and remove my bra as his gentle kisses land on my nipples and I sigh and slide my fingers down his stomach to lift the elastic at his shorts to slip inside them. I’m stroking him and his hand follows the same path as his fingers stroke me. Soft moans and sigs fill the room and I throb and ache for him.

 

Soon our underwear are tossed away and Peeta hovers above me trying not to create too much body heat but we are already sweaty and I widen for him to move inside of me and our hips create our practiced movements because as much as we love to take our time and feel and taste it is too hot to do more than satisfy our base instincts and kiss deeply to satisfy our love for one another. I manage to come first so he thrusts become faster and deeper and my legs are still shaking when he comes with my name and a soft _fuck_ on his lips. He rolls away and our sweat cools our bodies. I take his hand and kiss his knuckles while he says we need to clean our kitchen. I tell him I don’t feel up to it and he does look irritated now but I only smile. He asks when I’ll feel better and I tell him this spring. I wait for the look I’m expecting him to have when he figures it out. Yes, my darling Peeta as his eyes widen. In the spring, how perfect. How _perfect_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adapted poems by: Kim Addonizio “First Poem for You,” Thom Gunn “Tamer and Hawk,” Tommye Blount “The Bug,” Melissa Broder “Like a Real Flame,” and Amber Flora Thomas “Aubade.”


End file.
